gwfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Formacja chaosu
Mostek statku flagowego Atronu. - Musimy znaleźć Seuda, więc nie możemy dokonać planetarnego bombardowania. Poza tym wkrótce przybędą ich posiłki, dlatego nasza flota powinna przygotować się do obrony. - oznajmił Dun Xar - W tym czasie ja wraz z siłami lądowymi ruszę pojmać Seuda. Pod moją nieobecność dowództwo nad flotą przejmuje kapitan niszczyciela siedemnastego. - Tak, sir - odparli oficerowie Armia Atronu opuściła statki desantowe i ruszyła w czworobokach na bastiony Republikanów. - Zrobić szarżę na wszystkie pozycje obronne wroga! Znajdźcie najsłabsze punkty w obronie wroga! Następnie bombowce i maszyny kroczące mają wspomóc ogniem zaporowym przełamanie w najsłabszych punktach wrogiej obrony! Następnie jednostki rzutu pierwszego niech wbiją się klinem w pozycje wroga przez najsłabsze punkty, a jednostki drugiego rzutu niech zajdą od tyłu pozycje wroga będące obok najsłabszych punktów! Dopóki jesteście w stanie użyć tej taktyki dopóty moja strategia się uda. - rozkazał Dun Xar i nieśpiesznym krokiem opuścił centralę dowodzenia - Idziesz dokądś, generale? - zapytał się Fan Liers. - Tak. Fan Liersie, ty zostań tu i przejmij dowództwo nad wojskiem pod moją nieobecność! - odparł Dun. Tymczasem w centrali dowodzenia Nowej Republiki panował chaos. - Generale Qan Rioun! Wróg przebił się przez drugą linię obrony! - raportował oficer - Nasz manewr otaczający się nie udał! - dodał inny oficer - Sir! Od południowej strony Traipolu atakuje nas oddział lansjerów! - złożył raport inny żołnierz - Ilu? - zapytał Qan Rioun - Siedemset, bądź osiemset! - odpowiedział posłusznie żołnierz - Prześlijcie tam wsparcie w postaci sześciuset żołnierzy z wyrzutniami rakietowymi. - Sir! Kolejnych tysiąc lansjerów nadciąga! Naszych sześciuset żołnierzy z wyrzutniami rakietowymi... - raportował wyczerpany żołnierz - Tak? Co się z nimi stało? - pytał Qan Rioun - ...oni... ONI WPADLI W ZASADZKĘ ZASTAWIONĄ PRZEZ DROIDY-BOMBY! - wykrzyknął żołnierz - A dwa oddziały lansjerów liczące łącznie tysiące siedemset pięćdziesięciu żołnierzy przebijają się z łatwością w kierunku domu Pontana Seuda! - Niech to szlag! Nasz pomysł by przerzucić większość sił przeciwko głównej sile Atronu nie wypalił! Zamiast tego osłabiliśmy nasze tyły! - rozpaczał załamanym tonem jeden z doradców - Dodatkowo strata tych sześciuset żołnierzy z wyrzutniami rakietowymi jest dużym ubytkiem dla naszej obrony. - odparł inny doradca. - Sir! Wróg skoncentrował swój ogień zaporowy na naszej lewej flance! - raportował inny żołnierz - Prześlijcie tam nasze rezerwy! - rozkazał Generał Qan - Wyślijcie też wiadomość do Lorda Seuda by wycofał się ze swego domu! - Sir! Wróg wzmocnił swoją lewą flankę! - złożył raport jeden z wojskowych. - Kontynuujcie tam ogień zaporowy i atak przełamujący! Ja za to ruszę wraz z mym oddziałem lansjerów! - odparł Fan Liers Fan Liers ruszył na czele swego oddziału lansjerów i rozpoczął atak klinem przebijając się przez centrum wojsk nieprzyjaciela. Qan Rioun widząc iż jego wojska załamią się jeżeli nie wyhamuje tego klina ruszył by osobiście zatrzymać wrogie natarcie. Ruszył wraz ze swymi dziesięcioma lansjerami i licznymi oddziałami piechoty. Wtem zobaczył wrogiego oficera - Fana Liersa. Zaszarżował w kierunku niego. - GIŃ!!! - ryknął Qan Rioun i swym toporem z kortozis machnął na Fana Liersa, który zablokował cios swą halabardą z durastali, a następnie odepchnął topór wrogiego generała - Jesteś silny, chłopcze... - rzekł Qan Rioun - ale dalej za słaby by mnie pokonać. Mówiąc to Qan Rioun zamachnął się parę razy toporem by zabić Liersa, ale każdy atak był nieskuteczny. W pewnym momencie Fan przeszedł z defensywy do ofensywy. - Ten młokos zmusza mnie do użycia całej mojej siły! Niestety nawet to nie jest w stanie dać mi nad nim przewagi! - myślał jeden z czterech generałów Seuda - Dzieciaku! Jak się nazywasz! - Zastępca generała Dun Xara, Fan Liers! - odpowiedział adiutant obcinając w dwóch ciosach rękę Qana z toporem, a potem jego głowę. Widząc to okoliczni żołnierze NRG stracili zapał do walki. Strata ich dowódcy była dla nich zbyt wielkim ciosem. - Naprzód żołnierze Atronu! Teraz mamy okazję zmiażdżyć główne siły naszych wrogów! - wykrzyknął Fan Liers kierując ostrze swej halabardy w kierunku kwatery głównej Nowej Republiki. Wojska Fana Liersa ruszyły naprzód niemal totalnie likwidując wojska NRG w centrum oraz izolując lewą flankę od prawej. - Sir! Flota Nowej Republiki pod dowództwem Admirała Exera Magnusa przybyła! - To niemożliwe! - oburzył się jeden z doradców - Przygotować formację defensywną! Musimy grać na czas! - rozkazał kapitana siedemnastego niszczyciela - Tak, sir! To jest dobry plan! - odparli zgodnie doradcy - Wbijcie się klinem w prawą flankę wroga! Podzielcie ich na dwie grupy! Następnie odizolujcie i zmiażdżcie! - rozkazał Admirał Exer, a potem pomyślał - Atron, śmatron. Zwycięstwo mam na wyciągnięcie ręki i wkrótce moja pozycja w wojsku wzrośnie!. Flota Nowej Republiki zaczęła stopniowo pokonywać flotę Atronu. Odwrotna sytuacja zachodziła na powierzchni gdzie Atron rozproszył większą część sił Nowej Republiki, a generał Qan Rioun stracił głowę (dosłownie i w przenośni). Jeżeli Nowa Republika zmiażdżyłaby flotę Atronu to wtedy niemal całe wojska Atronu zostałyby zniszczone za pomocą orbitalnego bombardowania. Kapitan siedemnastego niszczyciela wiedząc o tym grał na czas. Exer widząc sposób obrony swego przeciwnika zrozumiał już co było celem Atronu. Niespodziewanie koło flanki lądowych wojsk Atronu pojawił się jakiś spory oddział - była to brygada Arela Thawna, który dokonała flankującego ataku i zaczęła stopniowo spychać wojska Atrońskie. Różne oddziały Nowej Republiki stopniowo dołączyły się do Brygady widząc, że jedyna szansa na przetrwanie to skoncentrowanie wojsk. Arel Thawn widząc, że nic nie jest w stanie go zatrzymać nakazał zajęcie Traipolu i zabezpieczenie Pontana Seuda, ale nagle Fan Liers wraz ze swymi oddziałami zaatakował formacją klina brygadę Arela Thawna i udało mu się wyhamować natarcie Nowej Republiki. - Żołnierze! Jeszcze tylko chwila i odniesiemy zwycięstwo! - wykrzyknął Fan Liers tnąc wrogich wojaków halabardą. Arel Thawn widząc to nakazał przełamać szyki atrońskie za pomocą maszyn kroczących, ale nawet to nie zadziałało - Atrończycy niszczyli za pomocą granatów i wyrzutni rakiet nogi łazików tym samym pokonując je. Bitwa na lądzie powoli stawała się korzystniejsza dla Atronu, ponieważ pozostałe siły atrońskie miażdżyły odizolowane oddziały NRG. Za to na orbicie sytuacja dla Atronu była bardzo kiepska. Centrum floty zostało oddzielone od flanek oraz było blisko załamania się. Dowódca siedemnastego niszczyciela wysłał bombowce w celu kupienia czasu na zrealizowanie planu Dun Xara. Nagle we wszystkich komunikatorach obu stron dało się usłyszeć słowa, które okazały się zbawieniem dla Konfederacji Atronu, a przekleństwem dla Nowej Republiki. - Żołnierze! Ja, generał Dun Xar, pojmałem Pontana Seuda oraz jego doradców. Jeżeli Nowa Republika nie zgodzi się na zawieszenie broni to słono za to zapłaci. - wypowiedział stanowczym i pewnym siebie tonem dowódca atroński Exer uderzył pięścią w technoblat. - Niech to! Udało mu się! - powiedział zdenerwowanym głosem Exer, po czym się uspokoił. - Okej. Zgadzam się na zawieszenie broni. Dun Xar uśmiechnął się, gdy usłyszał odpowiedź wrogiego dowódcy. W tym samym czasie na wszystkich frontach walka się zakończyła. Na mostku flagowca Exera Magnusa trwała debata. - Sir! Straciliśmy okazję na zniszczenie floty wroga! - rzekł sfrustrowanym głosem oficer - Jakbyśmy się nie zgodzili to Pontan Seud by zginął! Sam wiesz co to by oznaczało! - odparł wkurzony inny oficer. - Panowie, cisza! - rozkazał żelaznym tonem Exer Magnus - Jeden z moich oddziałów już pracuje nad tym jak rozwiązać kwestię dowódcy Seuda. W tym czasie my musimy opracować nową strategię przełamania szyku floty wroga. Zrozumiano? - Tak, sir! - odparli dowódcy - Koncentracja wojsk pod dowództwem Arela Thawna liczy już 9 tysięcy! - Wroga flota zmienia formację! - Liersie, ty będziesz dowodził armią, ja przejmę dowództwo nad flotą. - rzekł Dun Xar - Jaka jest nasza strategia? Zajmujemy Matagar? - dopytywał się Fan Liers. - Masz grać na czas oraz wycofać swe siły powoli z Matagaru. - Czyżby to znaczyło, że wróg może przełamać obronę naszej floty? - zastanawiał się w myślach Fan Liers - Albo... Nie! To raczej nie jest możliwe! W tym samym czasie pułkownik Ba Dhaad wraz ze swym oddziałem zinfiltrował bazę Atronu i odbił na chwilę Pontana Seuda oraz poinformował o tym Exera. Flota Nowej Republiki rozpoczęła atak na flotę Atronu. Arel Thawn zaatakował Fana Liersa. W tym samym czasie Dun Xar zniszczył oddziała Dhaada i z powrotem pojmał Seuda, a po krótkiej chwili przejął dowodzenie nad swą flotą. - Rozpocząć manewr otaczająco-flankujący na obu wrogich skrzydłach! Generał Oq Y'der wraz ze swymi eskadrami niech przejdzie do awangardy w centrum! Ogień zaporowy w centrum! - wydawał polecenia Exer Magnus Widząc manewry Exera Dun Xar uśmiechnął się lekko. - Eskadra druga ciężkich myśliwców niech zatrzyma natarcie wrogiej centralnej awangardy! Pozostałe dwie eskadry niech oskrzydlą wrogą awangardę! Nadać wiadomość o treści "Zhen 2" do przestrzeni sprzymierzonej z opóźnieniem dwudziestu sekund oraz "Qi 9" do przestrzeni sprzymierzonej z opóźnieniem piętnastu minut! Ustawić nasze oba skrzydła w czworoboki! - rozkazał generał Konfederacji Atronu, po czym pomyślał - Teraz mam w garści zwycięstwo, kuzynie! Impet floty Nowej Republiki został wyhamowany. Pomimo przewagi liczebnej Exera doszło do sytuacji remisowej. Magnus przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy posłać swe rezerwy do walki by przełamać wrogie szyki, ale wtem rozległ się krzyk na mostku, który zaskoczył wszystkich. - Sir! Z nadprzestrzeni wyskoczyła wroga flota! Pięć eskadr myśliwców i jeden lekki lotniskowiec oraz dwa statki eskortowe! - oznajmił oficer - Niech to! Posłać tam nasze rezerwy i zatrzymać wrogą flotę! - rozkazał podirytowanym tonem Exer. Tymczasem na mostku flagowca Dun Xara. - Sir! Flota Screama Ntrasa przybyła! - Nareszcie! - ucieszył się generał Xar - Jeszcze nie wysyłajcie rezerw! Jakiś czas później na powierzchni w kwaterze Arela Thawna. - Generale Thawn! Przed nami pojawiła się wroga armia! - meldował posłaniec - Ilu żołnierzy? - spytał się Arel. - Trzy i pół tysiąca! - Mniej niż cztery tysiące atakują dziewięciotysięczną armię? Wrogi dowódca musi być bardzo arogancki! - roześmiał się Arel - Sir! Ten oddział przebił się już przez naszą pierwszą linię obrony! - Ustawcie na froncie maszyny kroczące! Nasze skrzydła niech ich otoczą! - rozkazał Arel. Ku jego zdziwieniu jednak jego pułapka się nie udała, ponieważ wrogi oddział niespodziewanie zniknął. Wojska Thawna wkroczyły do Traipolu nie napotkawszy żadnych sił Atronu. - To podejrzane... - powiedział pod nosem Arel, po czym wykrzyknął - Musimy wycofać całe wojska z Matagaru! Jak najszybciej! - Ależ, Sir! Zajmujemy korzystną pozycję! - odparł jeden z oficerów. - To nie jest ważne! Wycofać wszystkie siły!!! Jak najszybciej!!! Kilkanaście minut wcześniej na orbicie Matagaru. Flota Screama Ntrasa była wysoce mobilna i z łatwością unikała wszelakich ataków jednocześnie otaczając i miażdżąc liczne statki Exera. Magnus chcąc zapobiec przełamaniu jego formacji wycofał swą awangardę w postaci Oq Y'dera i przesłał go na tyły w celu zatrzymania Screama. By zapobiec kontraatakowi Atronu w centrum Exer przerzucił część swych sił z tyłu do przodu. Niespodziewanie jednak flota Yuana Xara pojawiła się koło tyłów Exera Magnusa. - Nie mamy żadnych szans na pokonanie wroga! Te trzy floty... dwie z nich wiążą większość mych sił walką, za to trzecia atakuje mój słaby punkt... Nie mam szans pokonać takiej formacji, która zmienia moje plany i szyki w chaos. - myślał Exer Magnus - Sir! Wrogie eskadry z drugiej floty zniszczyły nasze generatory osłon! - Łamacze blokad trzeciej floty torpedują nasz statek! - Tak... Musimy użyć "tego"... - powiedział pod nosem Exer - Niech Arel Thawn się wycofa wraz ze swymi wojskami z Matagaru! Wysłać kanonierki - Generale! Wszystkie wojska lądowe Atronu się wycofały z powierzchni planety! Wróg wysłał kanonierki! - Świetnie! - rzekł Scream Ntras, po czym wydał rozkaz - Teraz niech wszystkie myśliwce przechwytujące ruszą za mną! Musimy wykorzystać okazję i zniszczyć kanonierki! - Czyli wróg rozpocznie orbitalne bombardowanie? - dopytywał się jeden z doradców - Nie chcą żebyśmy przejęli fabryki i surowce Matagaru. - odparł luźnym tonem Dun Xar - Dlatego teraz wycofają całą swą armię i rozpoczną bombardowanie. Scream zmiażdży część ich kanonierek. Dodając do tego fakt, że armia Arela zwiększyła się z 5 tysięcy do 9 tysięcy, Noworepublikanie będą zmuszenia do porzucenia swych licznych żołnierzy i cywili na pastwę bombardowania. Efekt będzie taki, że wizerunek NRG zostanie znacznie nadszarpnięty. Statek flagowy Exera został zniszczony. Cała formacja Nowej Republiki się załamała. Oq Y'der próbował bronić kanonierek, ale został zmuszony przez atak Screama do odwrotu. Arel Thawn wycofał się na jeden ze statków transportowych. Pancernik Exera wystrzelił głowice nuklearne w kierunku flagowca Dun Xara, ale ten okręt uciekł w nadprzestrzeń i pociski zdewastowały powierzchnię planety. Cała flota Exera została mocno nadwyrężona i zmuszona do odwrotu. Konfederacja Atronu wygrała. KONIEC | Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Pierwszy atak | Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Koty i mysz }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja